New passions
by Selestria
Summary: what happens when Jean falls for someone other than Scott summers--LJ


- It's a clear spring night and Scott and Jean are sitting together on the mansion steps and starring up at the stars. They are both holding each other's hands and they occasionally glance at each other. 'Jean I was wondering, well umm, we have been going out for a while now,' He began, ' I was wondering if we were ever going to take that extra step?'

'What type of step do you mean Scott?' She asked knowing what he meant, but wanted him to actually ask her. Scott began to grow uncomfortable and shifted his sitting position.

'Well I uh, wanted to know if we could someday have some fun,' He said while using his hands as an indication of what he really meant. Jean smiled at him and hugged him close. He hugged her back as well.

'Scott I would love to go the extra step with you, and maybe that someday may be soon,' She said. Scott smiled and held her even tighter.

- The next day, In the kitchen it's just Kitty and Jean sitting at the table. 'Hey Kitty I was wondering, have you and Lance ever, you know?' She asked curiously. Kitty looked at her suprised and came to the realization of what Jean was talking about.

'Oh my god Jean you and Scott are like thinking about getting it on, 'Kitty asked in amazement. She got up from her chair and went to hug Jean. 'Well for your information, and don't like tell anyone about this but yea we did,' Kitty whispered shyly.

'So, uh how was it like?' Jean asked curiously. Kitty sat down next to Jean grinning from ear to ear.

'To be honest with you the first time like wasn't all that great,' She sighed,' But by the fourth time it was really good so don't like be to down in the dumps.' Jean looked at her nervously wondering if Scott would be the same. 'Well we better get going don't want to be like late for school,' Kitty said to get out of the silence. Jean an Kitty walk out of the kitchen and make their way into to the garage.

'Well hey is there like anybody else you might want to get with?' Kitty asked before they got in the car. Jean thought about it for a minute.

'Well there is one person, but I don't know if he thinks of me in that way.' She said while getting in he car. Kitty wondered who it could be as she got in the car as well. Jean then turned the car on and backed up. Then she stopped when she was out of the garage. But before she zoomed off she saw in the corner of her eye a figure. The figure was Logan shirtless washing his new motorcycle. Jean then caught her breath and drove away.

-- Theme song-- 

- -- - commercial - -- -

Meow mix, new episodes of Jackie Chan and mucha lucha

And we return.....................

- 'How 'bout you an me go one on one non?' Gambit asked Wolverine in a arrogant manner. While dribbling the ball in his direction.

'Alright bub your on,' Logan snarled, 'But when you lose don't start cryin about it gumbo.' He then stole the ball away from Gambit and took a shot. He made it in and all that was heard was a whoosh. Logan scored three points as Remy starred in shock.

'Ahh guess I do hav some competition on my hands,' Remy said nonchalantly, 'But dat' don change da fact that I'm gunna win.' Gambit took the ball and made a shot of his own. Logan tried to stop it but Remy's shot made it in and gave him three points as well. 'HA, an my point eh?'

'Don't get to pleased with yourself Cajun, it was only one shot,' Logan snarled. Meanwhile Jean and Kitty were talking with Rogue. They were all standing at the main entrance of the mansion.' So Kitty who are you planning to ask to your high school?' Jean asked. Kitty shrugged about her decision.

'I don't know, probably like Lance. And hey you like went there too,' She said pushing Jean softly. 'So Rogue who are you like askin? Are you like going to ask Remy?' Kitty asked Rogue.

'Ahh don't kno, I don't kno if I really wanna go with that idiot?' She replied honestly. All three girls walked outside and went downstairs. They made their way around the bend when they stopped in utter shock and embarrassment. Wolverine and Gambit were playing basketball when both of them took their shirts off. To the girls suprise the boys grabbed their water bottles and pour water over themselves. It was like they died and went to heaven. Kitty was drooling, Rogue hugged herself and stared, Jean bit her lip as not to squeal. 

- That night Jean could not sleep. She lay on top of her bed thinking about what Kitty had suggested. Thoughts ran through her mind of Scott and Logan. She sat up and sighed. Jumped off her bed grabbed a sweater that lay on a chair and walked out. 

- Jean walked along the path leading to the Gazebo. She strolled over to the ledge. Staring out at the ocean and watching the waves crash against the cliff. She stared in a daze for she was daydreaming about Logan. Images shrouded her mind, when something tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to find that Logan was standing in front of her. She shook her head believing it was all a dream. But she soon discovered it wasn't a dream, it was really Logan. She then panicked at the realization.

'Hey red what are you doin her so late?' He asked in his deep rugged voice. That Jean seemed to find sexy.

'Uh I was just um lookin out at the ocean,' she responded while nervously twirling her hair. He then walked closer to the ledge and stared out into it.

'It really is beautiful,' He commented while still looking down.

'Yea it is,' She replied staring at Logan. And then realized he was talking about the ocean and not himself. 'Uh yea the um ocean it's beautiful. Uh Logan can I ask you a question?' She asked nervously.

'Sure red what do you want to know?' he asked curiously. She walked closer to him and looked at the floor.

'I was wondering what someone should do if they like someone not out of love, but out of lust?' Logan turned in suprise. 

'Well I think that if this someone really wants this person I say they should go for it,' He said turning back to look at the ocean. Jean looked up and tried to figure out what she was going to do. And then she knew what she was going to do.

'Logan?' She called out. Logan turned and to his own shock he found himself being kissed by a girl that was 20 times younger than him. But he was slowly losing focus when she poked her tongue into his mouth. He then kissed her back, but finally realized what he was doing. He took her by the shoulders and moved her away from himself. Then it hit Jean of what she had just done. She turned and ran back to the mansion before Logan could say a word. 

- Logan is sitting on the garage stairs starring at his new bike. Thinking about what had happened moments before. Trying to figure out what he was going to do about the situation. When he received a mental note from Charles Xavier.(Logan I would like a word with in the lounge hall as soon as possible.) Logan knew what it was about and sighed aloud. He got up from the stairs and walked over to his bike. He ran his hand down the handlebars. 'If things go bad I'll be riding you sooner than I would have hoped.' He then jogged up the stairs and headed off to the lounge hall. 

- Charles was sitting in front of the fire place gazing at the burning wood that was in front of him. He turned his head as the door opened and Logan walked in. ' Logan do have a seat,' he said with no emotion in his voice. When Logan sat Charles rolled over to him. 'Logan I believe you know why I have called you here,' He sighed softly.

'Listen Chuck I didn't mean for it to happen. The kid took me by suprise,' He answered. Raising his hands in frustration.

'Logan I understand the circumstances of this situation, But I believe it would be best for you and Jean to spend less time near each other. I suggest perhaps you take a vacation or take a some time off from the institute.'

'Yea your probably right Chuck, I think a vacation would do nicely,' he sighed in agreement. Charles then made his way to the door, but before he left he turned.

'It's best for both of you. Well, good night Logan.' he said and left the hall. Logan stayed seated wondering what he was going to do next. 

- Scott and Jean are sitting in the study hall and looking down at their books. Jean yawns of exhaustion. She looks to see Scott grinning at her and she smiles back. Then she wonders why she felt anything for the boy that sat in front of her. Her thoughts shifted into how Scott was a boy and Logan was a real man.' Uh Scott I'm kinda tired I think I'm gunna hit the sac.'

'Do you want me to come with you?' He asked hoping tonight was the night.

'No that's okay I'm just goin to go to bed, night Scott,' She said before closing her book and walking off. But before she got to her room she saw Logan sitting in the Lounge Hall. 

- Logan is sitting in the lounge hall in a deep thought while starring into the roaring fire in the fireplace. Jean opens the door quietly wondering what Logan was thinking about. She slowly made her way over to where he was sitting. 'Logan?' She whispered softly. He was so deep in his trance he didn't even hear her speak. So she spoke louder, 'Logan?' He finally realized she was there, turned his head and found himself startled, remembering what Charles had said.

'Red, I didn't hear you I'm sorry. 'He said inching away as Jean got closer to him.

'I know that you have feelings for me Jean, but you an I know that if we ever started anything it would never last. You and I are completely different. Not to mention the major age difference,' He said in his sexy rugged voice. Jean knew what he meant, but she couldn't keep her eyes away from him. She then looked down and came to the realization that he was right. And if they did try something it wouldn't last for very long. She then looked up into his eyes. Seeing the truth that was in them she then dropped her head down.

'I guess your right, I'm just a silly girl with a silly dream,' She said before walking off.

'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?' Logan whispered to himself before he grabbed her. Jean was almost out the door when Logan grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him. He held her close to make sure there no distance between them. He then kissed her softly as not to frighten her. He then made the kiss deeper when she kissed him back. At that point they both lost any common sense that was left in their brains. 

- Scott went to the fridge and pulled out the gallon of milk and placed it on the counter. He then reached in the cabinet and grabbed a tall glass and chunky chocolate chip cookies. He put the stuff next to the milk and poured himself some milk in the glass. He then took out a handful of cookies and put them back in the cabinet. And sat and ate his cookies with his milk. When he was done he got up and went off to his room. His room was past the lounge room. But as he passed it he saw in the corner of his eye red hair. He knew it was Jean because she is the only one in the mansion who has red hair. He walked back to the door and was ready to walk in and ask why she was there when he saw what he feared. He stopped in shock. Rage over took him as he saw the love of his life and his teacher making out, but he could say nothing just stare. Logan saw that Scott was in the door way and pulled Jean out of the kiss. Jean saw Scott standing in the doorway furious. She went into panic mode. 'Oh god Scott,' She said. To be continued.................


End file.
